The Egg-Cellent Adventure
The Egg-Cellent Adventure is the 10th episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Cinnamon Buns was tricked by Scarecrow into eating a giant egg, but eventually it hatches. Story (Episode begins on the camera panning slowly across a beautiful paradise. Scarecrow was coming up the edge of a small cliff. He was holding binoculars in his hand.) Scarecrow: "Look at this view!" (echoes) (He looks through his binoculars. Grim Reaper slowly comes up from behind him.) Grim Reaper: "Oh, Scarecrow! What is this? What ever are you doing? It makes no sense if a enviroment destroyer like you to be bird-watching!" Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper, look!" Grim Reaper: "What?" Scarecrow: "There's a copper pheasant! And a robin...a red-throated humming bird...a parrot...flamingoes...a scarlet macaw...even a swan!" Grim Reaper: "You're quite knowledgeable for a--Hey! What's up with the birds?" Scarecrow: "What?!" (The villains look through their binoculars and saw the birds flying away in a fast pace.) Grim Reaper: "What do you think is going on?" (They turned and felt a strange wind. There was a dark cloud covering the sky, casting a shadow. The winds become so strong, the trees are blown away. The camera pans to a large creature in the sky making the strong winds. The snapping turtles in the mayor's yard are being blown away, even Mr Rainbow's house. Mr Rainbow flew out of the window. The grassy fields turns into a bare, discusting field of dirt.) Scarecrow: "That's not just any normal bird." Grim Reaper: "What?" Scarecrow: "I think we just discovered ourselves that Sir Vulture guy." Grim Reaper: "S-Sir Vulture?" (The camera fades to black.) (We fade back to the citizens in the field. They were devastated by what happened to the fields.) Chondoller: "What ever happened here?" Red Unicorn: "I have no idea." Chandelee: "Chondoller! That wind was so strong, Mr Rainbow's house was blown away too!" (They saw Mr Rainbow's house in a ditch.) Chondoller: "What could this be?" Chandelee: "Maybe something to do with Scarecrow. He summoned a monster!" Chondoller: "You think?" (calling out) "Mr Rainbow, did you find anything?" Mr Rainbow: "Well...It may be a tornado." Dandelion: "A tornado?" Purple Pegasus: "If we don't know what happened, then we'll have no way of solving the mystery." Chondoller: "Yes. It's essential to have scientific evidence!" Red Unicorn: "Coming!" Chandelee: "Hey! This isn't an ordinary problem!" (The kids went with the adults.) Chandelee: "Sweetheart, what you doing here?" Sweetheart (holding a magnifying glass): "Just a moment..." (Some people heard Chondoller's yelp. She found a large, golden feather laying in the grass. They gather around the feather. Chandelee goes to touch, but a bright light shines in his face and he falls back.) Chandelee: "What is this?" Red Unicorn (hiding behind Pink Pegasus): "Maybe it's the weapon of a monster!" Pink Pegasus: "Or..." Sweetheart: "Wait! Ahhhhooooowwwweeee! Th-th-this i-i-s...the feather of Sir Vulture! He's supposed to be awaken after a hundred years!" Chondoller & Chandelee: "Sir Vulture?" Cranberry Pup: "Ooh?" Sweetheart: "Yes. It was a long time ago. During ancient times, there was a giant golden bird living in all of Jupiter. This golden bird is known as Sir Vulture. With wings of steel, a scary long beak, and sword like claws, this monster is able to fly faster than light. The mysterious spirit of this terrifying bird awakens once after a hundred years to produce a large egg. When he raised the chick to leave the nest, he must return to sleep to be awaken in the next hundred years. Since the time of the ancient citizens, Sir Vulture had slept this many times. He has awaken before, during the time of pioneering when new settlers immigrated to Jupiter Town. Since then, it's been exactly one hundred years." Chandelee: "Sir Vulture has awakened...?" Sweetheart: "And this is the first time I've seen a real feather." Chondoller: "It's huge." Pink Pegasus: "If it's that big..." Red Unicorn: "Then he's probably big enough to eat alot..." Three Fillies: "It's terrible!" Filly #1: "The watermelon fields! They are...!" Filly #2: "They're a mess!" Filly #3: "They're ruined!" (Camera cuts to the citizens at the fields. All the watermelons were half-eaten.) Pink Pegasus: "Who...who would do such a thing?" Female Lobster: "It must have been those CandyCake kids!" Chandelee: "Yes, they like watermelons but..." Male Lobster: "It's the CandyCakes! Who else would eat alot like this?!" Chandelee: "But do you have evidence?" Cranberry Pup: "Arf!" (Everyone saw the kids making their way to the fields. Pops takes one melon and uses her magic to split it in sixths. Everyone screamed in horror.) Vanilla Cake: "Hey. What are you people so scared about?" Chondoller: "Oh no..." Cranberry Pup: (whines) Male Lobster: "See?! What we tell ya?! It's them, just like I thought! Stay away from the watermelons!" Vanilla Cake: "Nobody likes a selfish jerk!" Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla! Let's go!" (The kids dashed off into the hills with the angry mob running after them. The kids, for some reason, lost each other when they wandered into a gorge. Cinnamon was on her own. She sighed with relief. She's suddenly ravenous again. She sees a bowl of chopped watermelons. Then Cinnamon catches a vision of the angry mob. The bowl isn't real.) Cinnamon Buns: "Just a hallucination!" (Then, she sees a large fruit cake.) Cinnamon Buns: "Aaaghh! Another hallucination!" (Last, she sees a large plate of food, but she's not hallucinating this time. Cinnamon attempts to get it, but the plate moves away from her. It made her jump into a blue cylinder. Scarecrow closes the cylinder. He laughs evilly.) Scarecrow: "That was easy." Grim Reaper: "That's what happens when you can't control your appetite." Scarecrow: "Great. The plan is set in motion." (As they drove away in their tank car, Remora watches from behind on a high ledge.) Remora: "If you got a plan, Scarecrow, I'll see what it is." (He climbs up the rocky hill. The villains are driving up to the top of the mountain. Scarecrow grabs Cinnamon.) Scarecrow: "You're invited to dinner." Cinnamon Buns: "What?" Grim Reaper: "Come with us, Cinnamon." (Unobliged, Cinnamon follows the villains. They reached the peak.) Grim Reaper: "He's not home. Let's do this." Scarecrow: "My usual lack of exercise is taking its toll. And Cinnamon Buns, get up here--" (Cinnamon jumps and lands on his head. They took a view of a giant egg in a nest.) Scarecrow: "Look at that! How about it, Cinnamon Buns? A big girl like you can have a tasty hard-boiled egg." Grim Reaper: "Well, go ahead and eat." Scarecrow: "I'll leave you the matches. Okay, we're going home now." Grim Reaper: "Enjoy." (The villains left.) Cinnamon Buns: "A giant hard-boiled egg...just for me?!" (She laughs to herself as she thinks about her love of eggs. Cinnamon marches up to the giant egg as we cut to the kids with the otter.) All: "Cinnamon Buns was taken away?!" Otter: "She was lured with this. That girl is really in big trouble." Chondoller: "Oh, Cinnamon..." Blueberry Jam: "Well, what is Scarecrow plotting this time?" (The kids went to go look for Cinnamon in the mountain. They called her name.) Chandelee: "What?!" Chondoller: "What is it?" Chandelee: "What is this?" (The kids found eggshells on the ground.) Sugar Pie: "Could these be eggshells?" Lolipop Pops:"But can it really be that big?" (They noticed more shells are dropping from above. The kids looked up at the peak, where they saw thin smoke and eggshells flying from the top.) Choco Cream: "Hey, up there!" (The kids climbed up and realized the nest was empty, with the exception of heaps of eggshells and twigs.) Chandelee: "What happened here?" Lolipop Pops: "Could this be Sir Vulture's egg?" Blueberry Jam: "But Cinnamon Buns could've eaten it...right?" Vanilla Cake: "It's terrible! She fried the egg!" Chandelee: "Wait! Scarecrow was trying to make Sir Vulture take revenge!" Sugar Pie: "Why that rotten meanie's always up to no good!" Vanilla Cake: "And Cinnamon Buns too! She actually ate it!" (They heard a screech in the sky.) Choco Cream: "What was that?" (pointing upward) "Hey, up there!" (The kids saw something enormous making its way to its nest. The kids were petrified.) Choco Cream: "I...Is that...what I think it is?!" Chondoller: "Sir Vulture?!" (Sir Vulture is gigantic with golden feathers. He has a white fluff around his neck and his beck is red. His eyes are glowing green.) Chondoller: "Hide!" (The kids go behind a large rock.) Blueberry Jam: "That's Sir Vulture, all right." Lolipop Pops: "Ah! He's coming closer!" Sugar Pie: "He's landing!" (Sir Vulture lands, and squawks loudly. He takes one look at the kids, and they hid completely. When he saw the mess in the nest, he gets furious. He flies off, while the kids watched.) Chandelee: "This is terrible if Cinnamon ate that egg!" Choco Cream: "Oh, what will become of poor Cinnamon Buns?!" (The kids ran off. Next scene goes to Scarecrow driving around a clear grassy field, leaving piles of woodchuck behind.) Scarecrow (sarcastically): "Ooh! Somebody ate the egg! It's that egg! Who can it be, who could it be? I'll tell you, I'll tell you! It's Cinnamon I see! She ate the egg!" (In the field, a large woodchuck imprint of Cinnamon eating the egg was shown.) Scarecrow: "Oh-oh-oh! He's coming! Let's get out of here!" (The villains drove off to hide from Sir Vulture. When he saw the large image, it got him more furious. He flies off faster.) Scarecrow: "Apparently..." Grim Reaper: "The plan is a success!" (Both villains chuckled. Next scene cuts to Cinnamon fishing by a river.) Cinnamon Buns (gasp): "Hey! Gotta reel that fish up!" (pulls on the pole) "Yes! Got one!" (The sound of her friends calling out her name startled her.) Cinnamon Buns: "What? Is it something I did?" Blueberry Jam: "And now you're fishing? You're such a glutton!" Cinnamon Buns: "....What does that mean?" Vanilla Cake: "Who cares what it means! Cinnamon, Scarecrow tricked you! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Cinnamon Buns: "Why?" (The kids turned and were flabbergasted when they saw Sir Vulture coming their way. They jumped out of the way. Cinnamon noticed and suddenly was shaking in fear.) (Sir Vulture, with a furious expression, flies towards Cinnamon.) Cinnamon Buns: "N-n-n-n-nice giant...vulture...I don't get why you're so furious with me..." Sugar Pie: "Cinnamon, hide!" Cinnamon Buns: "Uhh, gotta go!" (She dashes off and avoids getting run over by Sir Vulture. She sighed with relief, but that suddenly turned into a fearful scream. Cinnamon retreats with Sir Vulture destroying everything in his path. It seemed to go on for a while, until Cinnamon decides to hide in the water. After a while, she's beginning to lose air. She was turning blue, yellow, then red to the point where she couldn't take it and had to go up for air.) Cinnamon Buns: "Such a relief I didn't drown that time..." (Cinnamon suddenly got her attention on Sir Vulture, but he wasn't paying attention to her.) Choco Cream: "Go, before it's too late!" Blueberry Jam: "Retreat, Cinnamon Buns!" (Cinnamon tries to leave. Still, Sir Vulture did not see her. Next scene cuts to Jupiter Town. Gastro is talking to other citizens.) Gastro: "After that it ate again!" Mayor Jupiter: "It was Sir Vulture's egg." Hazele: "Though it sure is not to come to my place." Eggplant: "To begin, we have Sir Vulture Surprise. Anyone?" Dandelion: "Come on, Sir Vulture! I'm ready for ya!" (Sir Vulture was flying along the fields, looking for Cinnamon. He finally catches a glimpse of her, and starts to fly faster. Cinnamon goes even faster. The villains watched from behind bushes and with binoculars.) Grim Reaper: "Here he comes!" Scarecrow: "Let's see what happens now." (Cinnamon is now dashing towards a group of people. Her speed made them spin around. Eggplant notices a dark shadow covering.) Eggplant: "What is this?!" (Hazele notices the shadow as well. He screamed when he saw Sir Vulture. Everyone ran to take cover.) Hazele: "Hey Cinnamon Buns! Where are you going?!" (He screamed and tried to run out of Sir Vulture's way.) Eggplant: "The Sir Vulture Surprise is flying away!" Dandelion (shooting his laser gun): "I'll defend the town!" (Sir Vulture's winds blew him off the ground. Sweetheart was trying to keep his things from being blown away.) Sweetheart: "At least my house will be safe..." (Cuts to the villains in the field in their tank car.) Scarecrow: "You're not supposed to attack us!" Grim Reaper: "That hurt..." (The kids came to the town.) Manta Ray: "Look at this disaster! This is awful!" (Sir Great White comes from behind a tree.) Sweetheart: "How terrible..." Choco Cream: "Can't you ask Sir Vulture if he can forgive her?" Blueberry Jam: "He'll listen to what you say, right, Manta Ray?" Manta Ray: "But didn't Cinnamon Buns eat his chick? If someone takes my child, I definitely won't forgive them!" Sweetheart: "Well, this is just horrible." Chandelee: "Sir Great White, isn't there anything we can do?" Sir Great White: "Well, there's not really any other choices but to let her take responsibility for her own actions." Lolipop Pops: "That's so coldhearted..." Sugar Pie: "Hey! Here she comes!" (In the distance, the kids saw Buns coming their way.) Sugar Pie: "Get down, Cinnamon Buns!" (Cinnamon goes the lowest to the ground. Sir Vulture uses his strong breath to blow off all the debris and the kids. They fell to the ground.) Chondoller: "Cinnamon Buns!" Vanilla Cake: "Up there!" Chondoller: "Sir Vulture!" (The kids were terrified when they saw Cinnamon hanging from Sir Vulture's beak. Then, he starts flying downward. The girls covered their eyes. Sir Vulture goes the other direction.) Chondoller: "Magic Mirror, activate Cinnamon Buns' Sweetie Mark!" Magic Mirror: "Sweetie Mark activated!" (He activates Cinnamon's Sweetie Mark, causing her body to glow orange. She tries to break free from Sir Vulture's giant claws. Cinnamon flies towards him while Sir Great White, from a high ledge, nods his head. The kids cheered.) Lolipop Pops, Sugar Pie and Chondoller: "Go Cinnamon Buns!" (Cinnamon gets close enough to try to attack him. Then, she tries making him confused by flying around his head. Sir Vulture was bewildered.) Vanilla Cake: "Yeah! That's right, Cinnamon Buns!" (Sir Vulture was stunned and begins falling. Everyone runs, but he opened his eyes. Realizing what was going on, he flips back up.) Cinnamon Buns: "Oh, what?! Now he's getting up!" (She saw Sir Vulture coming towards her again. Cinnamon gets out of his way. Sir Vulture comes back the other way.) Lolipop Pops: "Swarming Cakes, Cinnamon Buns!" (Cinnamon spins and launches orange orbs at the bird. It had no effect, however. Cinnamon tires quickly and stops spinning. She gets out of his way again. When Cinnamon caught sight of his scary green eyes, it stunned her with shock. Sir Vulture attempts to blow her away.) Cinnamon Buns: "Nice vulture! NICE VULTURE!!!" (The wind blew the the villains away. Everyone in town tried to hang on things. Sir Vulture, once again, goes after Cinnamon and grabs her by the beak.) Sugar Pie: "What's he going to do? Cinnamon Buns would never survive if she falls from that height." Vanilla Cake: "Just forgive her already!" Scarecrow: "Now! Aim for that girl!" (Grim Reaper shoots a laser ball from a thin cannon. Sir Vulture whacks at it, making it fly back to the villains. It created an explosion. Cinnamon charge attacks at Sir Vulture's heart, stunnin him in pain. She falls from his beak and into water. Sir Vulture goes to find her again. The kids go to find her.) All: "Cinnamon Buns! Where are you? Answer us if you're here!" (Out from behind a boulder, they saw Cinnamon.) Cinnamon Buns: "Here I am, everyone!" Choco Cream: "Cinnamon Buns!" (Once again, Sir Vulture goes back for her. Cinnamon tries to retreat, but she trips and rolls into a small ditch. Sir Vulture finally caught her.) Cinnamon Buns: "Urrrrh! Gotta...get...out of...this......VULTURE!!!" (A chick suddenly appears out of nowhere holding bananas. Sir Vulture was shocked and gently landed. The chick pokes on Cinnamon.) Cinnamon Buns: "Oh, what's the matter, baby chick?" (Everyone else from town goes to see what was up. Cinnamon shakes a tree to get a banana.) Cinnamon Buns: "Here ya go, baby chick! One fresh banana from a tree...just for you!" (Feeling happy, the chick takes it by the beak and swallows it whole. It squawks again.) Cinnamon Buns: "Oh, more! Alrighty then!" (She shakes the tree again to offer the chick another fruit. The chick claps its little wings and gobbles the fruit. Then, it catches sight of Sir Vulture, its father. They stare lovingly at each other until their eyes water. The chick slowly approaches its father and cries out. A large grin appears on Sir Vulture's beak. Pops bursts into tears. The chick gets closer to its dad. Sir Vulture caught Cinnamon looking at him, and she reacts by trying to escape. Instead of chasing her, Sir Vulture gently strokes her.) Vanilla Cake: "Now what?" Sugar Pie: "She didn't eat it after all?" Blueberry Jam: "She raised it!" Chandelee: "She has some good points!" Chondoller: "You took care of the chick! I'm proud of you!" Sweetheart: "I'm touched!" Cinnamon Buns: "Ha! Well, today sure has been crazy! Even for me!" Remora: "As for the egg..." Vanilla Cake: "Quiet, Remora. The egg you're talking about hatched, and now there's a chick!" Remora: "But...it hatched right before she was going to eat it. I saw the whole thing. And it was so close. She's not able to eat that egg again." Choco Cream: "Cinnamon Buns tried to eat that chick?" Remora: "Oh yeah. Sincce that chick came out, she had no choice but to take care of it. Isn't that right, Cinnamon Buns?" (Sir Vulture and his chick looked at her.) Cinnamon Buns (sarcastically): "Wellll, not really..." Sugar Pie: "Alright, now isn't that something?" Chandelee: "Something? I call that stupidity! Only someone with a simple, little brain like her should get eaten by a beast like him!" (Shocked, Cinnamon twitches and bursts into tears.) Cinnamon Buns: "Why are you doing this to me?!" (continues crying) Chandelee: "Cinnamon Buns, I was only kidding!" Chondoller: "Now let's go back and fix the mess in town!" (Cinnamon stops weeping and immediately smiles.) Cinnamon Buns: 'Yeah! Let's do it!" End of episode.